Battle Scars
by TeamEDWARD343186
Summary: When Bella's mother and Phil die from a sudden bear attack when Bella is 13 she moves to Charlie's house.He abuses her for 4 years and Bella is now 17. Can the Cullens save Bella from her father Or will Charlie kill her first? Sorry summery sucks!


This is my first story so please no negative comments (: Thank you! I hope you enjoy!

Bella's Pov

Punch. Kick. Kick. Kick. Punch. This pain is unbearable. I let out a cry as my head hit the back of the wall and I blacked out.

*Next day *

I moaned from pain and relief. Ever since I turned 13 I have been getting beatings from my father. _Charlie Swan. The police Chief of Forks _

_Police Department._ Ever since mom and Phil died in April from a bear attack when they were hiking Charlie lost it. I never thought that

would me though. I always heard of 17 year old girls like me who would get abused and the police would arrest their parents. Not me

though Charlie _was _and _still is_ the police. I would never get that happy ending. I have to endure a whole year until I turn 18 and I get to

run away to Seattle. A whole year. It seems like a whole lifetime away. I got up and looked around. Charlie must have already gone to

work. My head was throbbing and I could barely walk straight. I finally got to my room and looked in the mirror. My hair was bloody and

so were my clothes. I looked like a came out of a horror movie. My now red shirt used to be a white long sleeve. I sighed and got into

the shower. This is my favorite thing in the whole world a nice hot steaming shower. I applied my favorite strawberry shampoo and got

out all the blood out of my hair. Then I put on my strawberry conditioner and then my strawberry body wash. I then dried my hair and

looked through my scalp to see if there were any cuts. There was only one cut and a couple of scratches. I got into a white sleeve with

some jeans and brown boots. Then I curled my hair and left. When I got to school I saw Angela. Angela was my best friend at school.

She had tan skin with black hair that went down her back. She was wearing a long sleeve that said Nerds deserve love too. Then she

had jeans and some boots on too.

I walked up to her.

"Hey Angela!" I said as I hugged her.

"Hey Bells" she said," Do you know we have some new kids here. They came like 2 weeks ago when you were sick."

I wish I was sick through those 2 weeks I got a bad beating from Charlie and sprained my wrist and ankle.

"Really? Who are they?" I said trying to sound interested.

"Oh right there do you see those kids by the green Jeep and silver Volvo? That's them. They're the _Cullen's_. I saw a short girl with short

hair that stuck up all over the place she had golden eyes and pale skin. Then there was a boy with dirty blond hair, gold eyes, and pale

skin. There was another boy he had light brown hair that was perfectly messy he was beautiful. He had the same gold eyes and pale

skin. There were two others by the Jeep. A girl with blond hair who was the most beautiful girl ever. And a very built guy with black hair.

They were all staring at us. Feeling weird I walked past them with Angela and went to my first class, math. The day went slowly after

lunch. I had biology which was very boring because I learned everything they taught. On the weekends I read my textbooks to get a

head start. I took my seat at the back of class and looked out the window. Then I felt two seats on either side of me being sat in. I

looked up at the guy with black hair and muscles and they guy with light brown hair that was messy.

"Uh hey I'm Emmett Cullen and this is my brother Edward. " They guy with muscles said.

"Hey I said I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. " I said.

"Oh you're Charlie Swan's daughter. " Edward said.

I flinched at his name. No one called him Charlie except Billy Black and his son Jacob. Everyone else called him Chief Swan.

I think he noticed me flinch but whatever he doesn't know the real reason why I flinched. I was forbidden by Charlie that if I told anyone

that he abused me that he would kill me.

"Yeah I am how did you know?" I asked.

"We have been in town for 3 weeks now." He answered.

"Yeah right when did you start going to school here?"I asked.

"About 2 weeks now." Emmett said.

"Oh yeah right okay." I said.

"Bella what happened to your arm!" Edward said.

My sleeve pulled up and he saw all the bruises. I got up and ran to the door.

What the heck was I going to do.

I hope you liked it! R&R


End file.
